


Everyone Deserves a Great Love Story

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bram becomes the gay sherpa instead, Gen, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: What if Bram got Victor's DM instead of Simon?
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Victor Salazar, implied/referenced Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Kudos: 9





	Everyone Deserves a Great Love Story

3:20 pm  
Victor:  
Dear Bram, 

You don't know me, but my family just moved to Creekwood. I've heard of your story. How you anonymously came out as gay on the school's Tumblr, how you began to email another closeted kid at your school, how, after the other guy was outed, he made a big declaration of love on Tumblr, and how you guys had your first kiss on the top of a Ferris Wheel.

And all I have to say is screw you! Screw you for having the world's most accepting family, and the most amazing friends. Because some of us aren't as lucky. You know, I can't believe I was actually looking forward to moving to Creekwood just twelve hours ago. My family is super religious, but I thought this would be a good fresh start!

8:00 pm

Bram:  
Dear Victor,

First of all, welcome to Creekwood. I know fresh starts can be scary, but you'll eventually find your footing. I'm sorry that your start hasn't been the best. My parents are also pretty religious, but, even before my coming out, my dad was buying me Casanova books. I hope that you're able to find a group of friends who love and support you.

And somewhere in those walls, there might be someone who will change your life forever. Because like my now boyfriend Simon once told me that I deserve a good love story, and so do you. Message me if you ever need anything.


End file.
